


Stay With Me

by bonzai_bunny



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [9]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Ficlet, Kink Meme, M/M, Post-Coital
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 11:49:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16853470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonzai_bunny/pseuds/bonzai_bunny
Summary: Bruce has some doubts about the nature of his and Steve's relationship.





	Stay With Me

**Author's Note:**

> So this was originally on avenger kink, which I de-anon'd on tumblr, which I am now posting here. The prompt was "Stay, stay with me."

“Stay, stay with me.”

Bruce froze at the soft sound of Steve’s voice from the bed. Bruce was in the middle of putting his trousers back on, in the middle of leaving, trying to get away before Steve realized Bruce wasn’t what he wanted. He didn’t think that Steve was awake, but then again, super hearing. Frowning, Bruce looked back at the other who somehow seemed even more gorgeous just waking up, the sternness of his face relaxed, his eyelids half-mast, his lips pink and a little swollen. The light from the rising sun illuminated the gold in his hair and skin and he looked like a beautiful painting come to life.It made Bruce think of how gorgeous Steve looked that night and that was a dangerous train of thought. 

“Go back to sleep,” he managed, trying not to sound too harsh.  _You won’t miss me_ , he thought.  
  
“Please don’t leave,” Steve said and there was a quiet uncertainty in his voice that made Bruce remember how young and lonely Steve was. It weighed heavily in his heart, against his better judgment because he knew no matter how lonely Bruce was, he couldn’t compare it to Steve. Bruce, he enforced the loneliness on himself for the protection of others, but Steve had no one, which was another reason as to why Bruce shouldn’t be here and Steve should find someone he deserved.   
  
“You don’t want me to stay,” Bruce admitted, sitting down heavily on the bed. Steve shook his head and crawled over the bed to touch Bruce’s hand.   
  
“I do. Want you to stay. Want you,” he murmured and Bruce couldn’t help it; he brought his hand up to Steve’s face because Steve was too beautiful not to touch and the other leaned into it like a cat.  
  
“It’s okay, Steve. I…understand; you don’t have to lie.”  
  
Steve got that pinched look on his face and he shook his head in Bruce’s hand, “Not lying. I really like you Bruce. I like…this.”  
  
Bruce was normally great at reading people, but he couldn’t make sense of this. “Why?”  
  
Steve shrugged, “I don’t know. You just…you’re you. And I know, that sounds like a load of baloney. But before the ice, you know, I was too afraid to tell someone how much they meant to me and…I lost them and I don’t want to lose you too.”  
  
Bruce sighed wearily as Steve kissed his knuckles and asked, “What about the other guy?”  
  
“Doesn’t matter. Not unless he wants to join us; that might be a problem…”  
  
“But if he does? I mean, what if I have an incident and you’re around, he could—”   
  
“Banner, have we not been living in the same space for months? Even if you did have an incident, he knows I’m not an enemy. I think…I think he trusts me. He knows I’m not going to hurt you. And I hope…you feel the same?”  
  
Bruce stared at the other in slight awe, “You’re serious.”  
  
Steve couldn’t help it; he laughed. He buried his face into Bruce’s neck and grinned, “Yeah, I am. I don’t just sleep around, you know. I…I really like you Bruce.”  
  
Bruce flushed, “I’m sorry, I didn’t realize—are you sure this is okay?”  
  
“Yes,” Steve said, his eyes lighting in amusement and he leaned in to kiss Bruce and Bruce couldn’t help but accept it. Kissing Steve made him feel a bit like a teenager again to be honest, with all of Steve’s youthful energy and inexperience.  
  
“Now will you stay?”  
  
Bruce nodded slightly, smiling slightly against Steve’s skin, “Yeah, I think so.”


End file.
